A Cute Girl He Likes A Lot!
by DenseScribbler
Summary: Moments here and there of which Naruto realized something new of the girl he likes. NaruSaku Shipping. Naruto x Sakura.


**Hello! I'm new in writing NaruSaku fanfics or just anything in general over the pair. Although, I have been interested for the longest time, I finally gave it a shot. So, please be kind! I tried. Anyway, thank you to those who read, if you do. Hope it's okay!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wouldn't want to.**_

* * *

 _ **A Cute Girl He Likes a Lot!**_

 _ **Her Smile**_

He could recall it still; the day he became a part of Team Kakashi. A particular person was assigned to the team, that very cute girl the blond liked a lot: Sakura Haruno.

Naruto got the chance to sit next to his crush for the first time while at the academy. It may have only been for a few hours, but it was a once in a chance opportunity. Unfortunately, the girl paid no attention to him. And.. it was a stretch to say she sat next to him, well, because of him. In fact, she moved him out of the way - forcefully - just to sit next to the person who was beside him. It was the last person he would have wanted it to be too!

"Sasuke.. why'd he have to be here?" The boy cried out, grumbling as he put his head onto the desk, a full glare shooting toward the Uchiha's way.

All the girls in the class went crazy for Sasuke. Sakura was no different - her eyes said it all whenever he caught her staring at the raven-haired boy. But not just her eyes. The smile the pinkette would wear whenever her infatuated stares were on his rival displayed just as much.

How someone could smile like that was beyond him. The prettiest sight was definitely that. His whiskered-cheeks turned shades of red from the blush that would appear when he saw it that day. His mouth went agape as no words could muster out. Naruto probably looked so silly just staring in amazement at her. A thought processed in his mind. A split-second thought, but it happened immediately upon him seeing her like that.

 _He wished he could get her to smile like that._

But his wish dismissed instantly. Hearing that Sasuke would be in his team, he knew she wouldn't ever consider him a factor, let alone pay any mind to him. And his favorite smile would only ever be worn for the other teammate.

 _ **Bonding.**_

Call him crazy, but as him and the team went on more and more missions, Sakura seemed to get used to him. And in his book, that's an improvement he wanted to make. He got to learn more about her. Her favorite foods, interests, and hobbies. He realized her strengths, how smart she was, and willingness to improve herself. So, it was no surprise he found her amazing from the get-go.

Sure, she continued to punch him when he acted stupid or went too far. But he also noticed the effort she went through for her teammates - a team in which included him. Would she have gone through such efforts back at the academy? He didn't think so. It was luck getting to be a part of the same team as his crush, and each day the two grew closer.

Even if her feelings weren't mutual like his were for her, could he really be upset at the chances he gets to spend time with her? Not in the slightest. He could never have complaints when it came to her.

 _ **Haircut.**_

It happened in a blur. One moment he was fighting a crazy snake-lady and the next minute he wakes up with all the other Genin around. He still isn't sure what exactly took place during the time he was knocked out!

However, one thing stood out from it all - Sakura's hair. It was shorter than before, like it had been cut. So, as he inched his way to her in a panicked manner about how something important happened to her hair, she assured him that she wanted a change of look. That explanation made the boy's panic fade as he was relieved she was alright.

The thing was, it suited her, making her look cuter than before. Who knew that was even possible since she was all he could think of when he heard the word 'cute' thrown around.

 _ **Her Protection.**_

It took all his effort. Gaara was such a powerful opponent from what he'd face before. An opponent that he related with because he was just like him. All the pain and loneliness that Gaara had to go through was similar to Naruto's own childhood. If things had been different, he could have become another Gaara.

But life hit the little Genin fast. Sakura was in danger and the only way to protect her from death was to beat Gaara fully. Fear and anger were his emotions during their fight. Fear of losing the girl he swore to always protect. And anger for someone causing any type of hurt on her. He couldn't forgive anybody who laid a hand on Sakura, and Gaara was no different.

He _would_ save Sakura and he did. Through sheer devotion for her in stopping him. He fought so hard that he couldn't even walk while being drained of energy with a bloody head. But once Sasuke let him know that she was safe and his efforts helped, all was worth it in the end. Her safety was a priority of his because she was important to him.

Passing out on the ground with a smile on his face, happiness filled his heart from such good news - _he did it_.

 _ **Promise of a Lifetime.**_

That day..

Sasuke decided to up and leave the village. For what? For some power? To get stronger for his revenge? Sasuke was a strong guy to Naruto. He didn't need to go to this Orochimaru person for it. And couldn't Sasuke see that he was only going to use him? He was smarter to know better. It all didn't make sense.

Another moment on that day stuck to him, too. Something he couldn't bear to see. Sakura was crying her eyes out right before him. It hurt him seeing her like that. And when she spoke out loud, asking him to save Sasuke, it hurt even more. He knew she was hurting as well. That darn Uchiha was causing her all this pain.

Naruto was choked up at what to say. Her begging only made his stomach tighten. His teammate's pain was something he wanted to make disappear. The way she was acting only confirmed the way she felt for Sasuke. She loved him.

And yet, that didn't stop his next words as his mind was made up. Putting on a forced smile, he did his best to remain positive on his end.

And came the promise.

 _"I swear I'll bring Sasuke back. I promise that on my life."_ With a thumbs up, he gave the biggest smile to comfort the crying soul. He hoped that was enough to stop the tears, perhaps the pain, even if he knew it wouldn't be.

...But in the end, that promise wasn't kept. He failed at bringing his friend back.

In that hospital bed, facing Sakura was the hardest thing. She looked heartbroken which only caused him to feel more anguish. The blond had to look down, unable to meet her green eyes. He knew she was disappointed in him since he was feeling the same.

All he could do was promise again. Bandaged to the brim, his smile filled the room. He wouldn't give up. Like he mentioned before, it was a promise of a lifetime.

No matter what it took, he would bring back Sasuke for Sakura's happiness.

 _It will happen._

Because Naruto Uzumaki loves Sakura Haruno.


End file.
